Shadows of the Abyss
by Haruko Kakikomi
Summary: Trapped like a animal and lock up for three years is where i've been. Waiting for my death that never seems to come. I know that it's knocking on my door but why won't i opening it. Is there some other future out their for me. Somewhere a monster like me can live in peace and love someone. Or is it a place were death lies in my hands and i can't control it. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything all rights got to their respective owners!**

**Chapter 1: Roommate**

**Nanoha POV**

All I see are gray walls around me. I don't know why I'm kept here. The only thing that I can remember is the bombings and my family disappearing. Then I wake up with soldiers around me. Wearing these uniforms like they rule the world now. They were afraid of me when they found me. Saying that I'm the one that brought destruction to this world. Like all that matters now when I don't even have a family that I can go back to.

I only know that I've been here for about 3 years. If that's so then I guess I'm about 16 or 17 years old, who knows. The only way I keep time is by how many meals I get and the marks beside my bed. I have a journal too that I write in. Writing away my sorrows and sadness. Trying to forget this hell and die. That's what I wish I could do, die. Die so that I can leave this place, so that I can live in peace. But I also know that I don't want to die, because deep inside me I'm afraid to die.

I hear the guards talking about how I'll get a roommate soon. Really, I think that they just want to crush my hopes of meting someone who is human. Someone who I can talk to, but I know that I'm lying. I know that I'm not human, the way the guards treat me. I look up to the sound of my food coming through my slot at the door. I don't touch it. If I do that I'll get burned, I learned that the hard way. After about three minutes of counting in my head I headed over to my food. I was plain and stale as always but I ate it to keep me alive.

Then the guards walked in carrying a bed and some blankets. I guess they were telling the truth about me getting a new roommate. I wonder who it will be male, female. I stayed out of the guard's way not letting them touch me. The reason I won't let anyone touch me was because I was a monster. Anything living that I touched would be destroyed by my own hands. It was like a devil was hiding deep inside of me. Not letting anyone touch me because I was their property. The only people I've meet who are able to hold me were my family.

When one of the guards were escorting me to the vehicle they brushed by me with their bare skin. After that all I saw was red. Not only in my vision but when my world returned to normal. There was blood everywhere; nothing could be done to the bodies that had fallen by my hands. I couldn't even believe that I did that. The only thing I did was stare at the bodies until another set of soldiers fully covered took me and pushed me into the vehicle that I had been assigned to. After that I woke up in my gray cell. Calling out to the people to ask why I was here but they never answered me. So I remain here in this cell, spending my day's day dreaming and trying to remember my loving family.

I looked over my room trying to shake out the thoughts of my happiness out of my head. Seeing that I had already one other metal plate that I used for food in here I guess that meant that it was time for bed. I lay in the bed I would have to call mine's now since I remember that I'm getting a new roommate. I stared at the celling asleep think of the person who was going to be in my cell. Did I remember how to speak? It has been years since I have last spoken. Did I even remember my name? I practiced my speech, saying my name and a couple of phrase to practice. I kept practicing until I fell asleep down into darkness that I always see.

**xX*Xx**

When I woke up the next day there was banging at my door. I got up and walked over to the wall so that if they came in they wouldn't have to go through me.

"Hey it looks like you really did get a new roommate." One of the guards said. I just stared at him while he threw in a girl with long blond hair. She was beautiful I don't know why a person would through in a girl that beautiful in here. That's when it hit me, I know this girl. I can remember her vaguely when I was in elementary school. Then she turned towards me, staring me up and down until she finally spoke to me.

"Hey my name's Fate, what's yours." Yes, that's her name Fate, the girl who sat three rows behind me in Mr. Clyde's class. Even though I knew how to say my name I just couldn't form the words. This was my first contact with a human in 3 years after all.

"What's your name." she asked me again. All I could do was stare into those eyes of hers they were beautiful. Burgundy eyes like that just didn't come out of now where. "If you aren't going to talk I won't know what bed is yours." She said again.

"Nanoha." I said in barley a whisper. I didn't even know if that was my voice that I heard project all over the room. But she seemed to have caught it.

"Ok Nanoha which-"Then the doors opened. It signaled for us to take a shower.

"Why are the doors opened?" Fate asked again. I just went to the door to start getting ready. I only had 7 minutes to take a shower. "Hey where are you going." She tried to grab me but I moved out of her way. I didn't want her to be dead at me feet.

"Just hold on to my shirt, were going to take a shower." I held out a piece of my shirt for her to grab on. She hesitated at first but then grabbed on. I started walking down the dark path making turns that would lead us to the showers. When we got there I handed her a bar of soap.

"Don't get all of yourself wet just wash yourself so that you will be clean." I said as I got into my shower and started washing. I had taken off some of my clothes but not all of them or else I would lose them in the dark. After about two minutes I got out and dried myself and put my clothes back on. I heard Fate turn off her shower also and start to get dressed.

"Grab on." I said. She knew what I meant, so she grabbed on to my shirt and I guided us back to our cell. After we got back I grabbed my blanket and sat down on the hard cold floor. I pulled out my journal and started writing.

"What are you writing?" she asked, looking at me strangely. I didn't answer. I just kept writing. I guess she took that as a sign to stop asking questions, because she got in her bed and laid there.

**xX*Xx**

Later that day, if it was the same day, out food came. Fate went to the door to get it but I grabbed her by the shirt pulling her back.

"Wait three minutes." I said

"How do you know when three minutes is, there's no clock in here."

"Count." Was all I said. So she sat with me while I counted in my head. When it was three minutes I walked up to the slot and pulled our food out. I gave Fate hers and I sat in the corner and ate mine's. It appeared that she didn't learn fast because she started talking with me again.

"So how did you end up here?" I just stared at my metal plate. It wasn't like I wanted to answer the question; it was that I didn't know the answer to it. Then she asked me another question. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I just took a guess at the age.

"I'm seventeen." She replied. "How long have you been here?"

"3 years." I scooped up some gray liquid into my mouth. I learned to get over the fact that the food here tasted horrible, but it did provide nutrients.

"Have you ever tried to breakout?" All these question, I wish they would stop.

"No." I replied. I pulled my blanket up beside me more when I noticed that it was time for me to sleep. I think Fate just stared at me and kept asking me questions. I guess she finally came to a conclusion that I wasn't going to answer any of her questions so she went to her lay in her bed

"Aren't you going to sleep in your bed?" It was too late for me to answer, because I was already pulled into the land of dreams.

**xX*Xx**

I noticed that it's been almost a week since Fate's been with me. I know this because every three days they let us take a shower, and since we've only taken a shower twice it's been a week. I don't know how to respond to this. I've never been with somebody this long before. I think this is a test or a gift at least. They must be getting ready to kill me so they sent a little good bye gift. Human contact.

Me and Fate talk little. When words are needed I only say a few, not like I need a lot for her to understand. She still asks me questions though. About my family and how I got here. She might as well ask me my phone number, only if I had a number, or a phone.

"Hey Nanoha." I looked up from my journal that I was writing in. "What are you writing in there?" She always asks me this question, and I always reply the same way.

"Words."

"What kind of words." I guess I should answer this because she's going to keep bugging me.

"About the future, sometimes the past."

"Do you ever write anything other than that?" Again with the questions. Can't this girl tell when someone wants to live in peace. Or at least try to.

"Sometimes a story if I feel like it."

"Really! Can I hear one of these stories?" Her eyes looked like a puppy sparkling with happiness.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Come on Nanoha we never really do anything in here other than sleep. Just a summary of a story." I debated a little. My stories weren't that good to me but I guess to get an opinion of another person would be nice.

"Fine." Fate sat down on the cold ground next to me and waited for me to start. "This story is about a Lord and how he falls in love with a peasant. The Lord never found anything more beautiful than the woman in front of him. She worked so hard in his fields and then had enough energy to take care of everybody with a smile. The Lord wanted her, but could not have her, for she was already married to one of his knights. But one day the Lord caught the woman behind the manor with her clothes tattered and bruised. He rushed over to the woman, asking what happened. She told him that her husband did this when she did not give birth to a son. So her husband had killed his new born daughter and tried to beat the woman to death, but she escaped."

My eyes shifted over to Fate to see her expression. She had a look of interest, eager for me to continue the story.

"What happened next?"

"The Lord took the woman back to his manor and had his servants clean her up and give her new clothes. The Lord went out to look for the man after the woman was being taken care of. When he found the man he found him talking with his friends. The Lord went up and slapped the man telling him to leave his property if he ever wanted to live. When the man asked why the Lord only told him that it was because he killed an innocent child. The man asked how he heard about it. The Lord only told him to leave before he got one of his guns. The man quickly left the manor; then the Lord went back to his manor to see the woman. What surprised him was how beautiful she looked coming down the stairs to see him. After a few weeks or her living in the manor with him they grew closer together, soon after twins were born. One boy the other a girl, they each were given a golden pendent the day of their birth. The girl was named Tenku, and the boy was named Yochi. Meaning heaven and earth. They were both lovely. They grew up to be wonderful children as all the servants and serfs on the manor loved them. Until one day a battle broke out on the manor."

"Chaos erupted, there was blood everywhere, and the Lord was shocked to see that his parents were leading the battle that took place on his manor. The Lord was able to get to his brother on the field and ask him what was happening. The Lord's brother told him that their parents were outraged that he had fallen in love with a peasant and had heirs that were unworthy to their family. The Lord's brother told him to leave with his lover and children now, if they did then he would get the land and the Lord would be thrown from the family. The Lord did as his brother said and took his lover and children far from the battle."

"And what happened?"

"I'm getting to it be quite." I snapped

"Fine."

"The Lord and his family arrived at an open field with nothing there. The Lord decided that they would start their new life here, away from all the fighting. It was a wide piece of land with a lake and food before them. There were also some wild horses around to catch if they wished to have one. The Lord and his six year old son Yochi set to work on building their home. The Lord, doing all the work and the son caring things and giving them to his father. After a month the house was built and there was also a small barn to keep animals in. Later other families came and settled into their little space, asking to buy some of the land off of them first before getting to build their house of course. Soon over the years the Lord had a town, which he was named Lord of. This had gone past his expectations. The Lord had an army and some servants to call his own. He asked the town's carpenters to build him a manor. The men went to work and did as the Lord asked. They finished within three years; the manor was grand, almost as big as a castle. The Lord went to the carpenters to ask why the built it so big. They said it was pay for the land that they still owned. The Lord and his family soon moved into the castle."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I never finished the story."

"Why?"

"I thought it was stupid. What type of story goes from being happy and loving to being torn apart from the other family members then back to being happy with much bigger land than what they had before? So I stopped it."

"You should continue the story."

"Why?"

"Because everything always has to have an ending." I turned to look at her. She was staring at me with those eyes of hers. "Tell it to me again when you finish it, ok." I paused for a minute thinking.

"Ok." Then Fate went to lay back into her bed. I felt my eyes slowly dropping. I think I spoke more today than I did in three years. I didn't bother to get into my bed, because I was already falling asleep.

**xX*Xx**

"Nanoha! Nanoha can you hear me!" I woke up to screaming and Fate shaking my shoulder. I made sure it was covered with my blanket before I relaxed. I looked over to Fate; she was staring at me with concern. Nobody has ever looked at me like that for three years. But I shrugged it off. It wasn't anything important.

"Are you ok Nanoha?" I stared into her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you were screaming in your sleep."

"Yes." I said sharply. "I'm fine."

"Could you at least sleep in the bed, it would make me feel better." I looked at her again. "Please." She said

"Ok." I said quietly. She moved out of my way so that I could get up. I walked over to my bed and laid there. Just before she got into her bed she grabbed her blanket and put it over me. I stared at her. Did she know how cold it could get in here? When she saw me looking at here she answered my silent question.

"You need it more than I do." Was all she said. Then she got back into her bed and faced the wall away from me. I turned away from her as well pulling both blankets around me. This girl was weird, I never knew anybody to act so kind after the bombings. That was the kind of attitude to get her killed out here.

**xX*Xx**

"Wake up you two, it's time to go." I felt rough hands pull me from my sleep. My face was pushed against the wall. My hands were being tied behind my back. I could see Fate out of the corner of my eye being treated the same way. Then they pulled her a different way than I was going. I guess it was time for me to die, maybe that's way they let me have this last bit of human contact. I guess I should thank these people; I was finally going to be killed. Away from this hell whole, I could finally live a different life some were I didn't have to live this way. At that thought I almost smiled, and I haven't smiled in years.

"Put her there." I heard a hard voice echo throughout the room. I guess this guy was the leading officer of the soldiers because they stopped. I stood standing, like I could kneel to this guy. He wasn't anything important to me just an ordinary person with a stupid looking uniform on. Apparently the other soldiers saw this and one of them hit me with the butt of his gun making me kneel and cry out in pain. I looked up to the guy who was commanding the soldiers. The guy only looked about as old as me but he was commanding an army this size. He had long blonde hair, but not as pretty as Fate's. He was wearing the black and red uniform for the army only that he had a white cape flowing behind him. He almost looked like an animal, but that animal I don't remember the name of it.

"Are you here to finally kill me?" I just had to ask to get it out my system.

"My dear Nanoha, why would I kill you when you're so valuable." Valuable, why would he think of me of such. I was a monster something that could kill anything that I wanted.

"Why do you think of me as valuable?"

"Why you can help me win this war and you and I can have the whole country to ourselves."

"The country?"

"Yes." He walked toward me. "This country is tearing each other apart, with the right help and a little blood this country would be ours."

"Who are you?"

"Me, oh I'm sorry that I didn't say so earlier, my name is Yuuno Scrya. This army's commander and soon to be king of this country, and if you're willing to join me you can be my queen." He said with a smile. He took my hand which was now untied and kissed it. He smelled of roses, I didn't like him being so close to me for some reason. "Now I'm sure you're tired after my guards treated you that way, I'll let someone you know bring you to your new quarters. Testarossa!"

Testarossa isn't that Fate's last name. When I turned my head there she was, in the black and red uniform of the army. I couldn't believe that she was in the army. Why did they put her in my cell, was it to trick me.

"Take her to her room; make sure the cooks bring her food."

"Yes sir." Then she grabbed my arm gently and we started walking. I stared at her face, trying to get anything from it. She didn't look at me the whole time we walked to my new room. When we got there she finally turned to me.

"There are cameras all over your room except your bathroom, have a good night's rest." Then she opened the door and let me walk in. Closing it behind me I could hear her boats stomp away from the door. After about standing there for five minutes I crawled into the huge bed in the middle of the room. I stared at the celling for a few minutes until I fell asleep. In the new room that I was supposed to call my own. I didn't know what they had planned for me but I knew one thing. I needed to escape.

**xX*Xx**

I woke up to the curtains being pulled and the sun shining in my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I saw the sun. It brought heat and warmth to me. I almost forgot all the troubles. Then I saw the sky, it was still blue, with its white clouds floating by every day.

"Good morning." I saw Fate face me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm your retainer; I'll take care of you until you are able to handle yourself." I shifted under the blanket. "How about you take a shower and then by the time you get out your food will be here." I got out of the bed and did as she said. I grabbed a towel and some clothes from on the counter. I guess she had placed them there. When I got in the shower I felt so happy. It was hot, I haven't had a hot shower in… you know years. I washed all the dirt and grind from my body. I even shaved my legs and shampooed my hair; it felt so good to get clean. By the time I got out of the shower at least 45 minutes had passed. I dried my hair and put on my new clothes. They were different than the ones I had in the cell. I was given a pair of blue jeans, black converses, and a blue and black spaghetti strapped shirt. I decided to put my hair in my usually side pony tail that I haven't done since I was in that cell.

When I walked out it was just as promised. There was food on the table. Every type of food that you could imagine. Some of the foods I had never seen before.

"Commander Yuuno didn't know what type of food that you liked so he ordered the cooks to cook everything that they could think of." Fate said when I was staring at the food. I took a seat and grabbed a piece of bread and some butter and started eating. It felt so good to eat food with flavor in it I almost didn't hear Fate ask me a question.

"Do you remember me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, have you seen my face some where before." I stared into her eyes before I answered her.

"Yes I have seen you before; you were in my third and fourth grade class in elementary school. You always sat three rows behind me."

"So you do remember me." We sat in silence as I ate my food. Fate stood by the window waiting for me to finish. I wonder what that was all about, why she asked me that question when she could have just stayed silent. I finished my bread and ate a few grapes. I didn't want to have a grand fest when my stomach wasn't use to it yet. When Fate saw that I was done she opened the door for me, signaling me to go out. When we got out the door she led the way.

"Ah my dear Nanoha I hope you had a good night's sleep." Said Yuuno. I really didn't like him calling me 'dear Nanoha' it bothers me. I nodded; I didn't feel like talking today. "Why don't we take a stroll around the compound huh, I'm sure you'll love it." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. The first thing that I wanted to do was rip my arm from my grip and grab Fate's hand…..why do I want to take Fate's hand?

"And look there are the soldiers there training down there, their practicing their battle formations." I hadn't even realized that he was talking to me, not that I cared. He stopped at the edge of the balcony, enough to see the soldiers. They were training, at least that's what I could see. When one of the officers saw him he stopped all the movement and they got into single filled lines. Yuuno looked out in the crowd of soldiers, as if he was debating on talking or not. One of the commanding officers came up to him and whispered into his ear about something that I couldn't hear. Yuuno nodded his head and turned back to face his soldiers.

"Men I have heard from one of my generals that someone has been stealing extra rotations. You all know that it is wrong to take things that don't belong to you. So I'd like to ask the person who has done this action to step forward and face your charges. Be brave about it because if you don't do it now then you die like a coward."

Yuuno's speech was really intimidating but I still wouldn't come out of line to be made fun of. Who would be stupid enough to step out of line and admit to the crime? I looked over the crowd of soldiers who stood stock still at attention. Then I shifted my eyes over to the movement that I could see out of the corner of my eye. The soldier stepped out strong, as if he had a purpose for what he did. It better have been worthwhile if he was willing to be beaten to a pulp.

I turned to Yuuno to hear what punishment was going to take place. But all I heard were two deadly words.

"Kill him." Yuuno whispered to one of his officers. The man nodded and pulled out a gun.

"You have done a crime that cannot be paid back by lashings. Death is the only price." Yuuno's voice boomed over the soldiers. Then the officer who had his gun out and shot the man. The blast ringing in my ears. I couldn't believe it; he killed that man for taking extra food from the kitchen. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Fate's reaction. She looked calm as if this happens many times over her life.

"I'm sorry you had to see that my love." I cringed at the sound of how he said that. I didn't want any part of his love, no matter how much he paid for it. "Let's get you back to your room, it's almost lunch and I want you to try something else that fits you more. Testarossa!" Fate came up from behind me. "Take her to her room."

"Yes sir." With that she took my arm gently and led me back to my room. "The cooks will be back with food in a few minutes. If you need anything else I will be outside."

"Why are you doing this?" Fate turned around to face me. "What's the point of trying to create a new world when it's already gone?" I asked my voice shacking

"Because I have no other choice." I think that's what I heard unless I was wrong. Before I had a chance to ask her again she was out the door. I couldn't follow her because they had a look on my door that only let people with a card come in. The only people who had that card had to be Fate, the cook, and Yuuno. I don't know what these people want from me and I don't ever want to find out. But the one thing that I wanted to find out was why Fate was making me feel weird.

**~Chapter 1 End~**

**Hey people, I know some of you are like why I'm not updating this fic or that but I wrote this fanfic long before I joined and I wanted to read the responses out of this. This was the first fanfic that I wrote but I had to make a lot of changes to it so that's why it didn't go out first. So give me some comments and I'll see if I want to continue with this story.**

**~Haru-chi out :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything, all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: Survive**

**Nanoha POV**

It's been three weeks since I've been with Yuuno and his army, and let me tell you, it's been like hell. I can't tell you how many times I've gone to with Yuuno on one of his 'dates'. I only go because if I don't then I won't have anything to eat. At least that's what Fate says. But this time it was different. When we talk… wait let me rephrase that, when _he _talks it's usually about his army or his plans when he rules the world. But this time he starts talking about me.

"Oh Nanoha my love you've arrived. I hope that you will find everything to your liking." When I looked up I saw Yuuno standing up coming towards me. I didn't want to be anywhere near that stupid looking animal but if he was my ticket out then I was going to have to deal with it.

He walked around the table and pulled out a chair for me. I felt rebellious so I decided to sit down in the one across from it. Yuuno just smiled at me and took his seat. Man his smile is like a plague to me, I swear if he keeps smiling at me something is going to end up on his slick black shoes, and it's not going to be pretty.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for so long but I was always working. I hope you forgive me my dear." I said nothing, not like I had to. "I hope you've been enjoying your stay and the staff I hope, have been treating you wonderfully as well."

"What am I here for?" I had enough I had to ask. It's been on my mind ever since he brought me here.

"I beg your pardon."

"I said what am I here for, there must be a reason for you to bring me out of my cell, so cut the crap and tell me what you want." My mouth moved before my brain did. I didn't want to say it but the guy was getting on my last nerve.

"Ahhh I guess you do need an explanation." No shit Sherlock. "The reason is simple, I need your power, and only you can give it to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, what were those rumors that I heard about you. One touch from somebody and you go ballistic."

"Shut up." I said quietly.

"I heard that you can kill people by tearing out their hearts."

"I said shut up."

"I think your powers will benefit my army. You could be one of my most trusted-"

"I SAID SHUT UP; I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR BITCH OF AN ARMY!" Yuuno just sat there waiting for me to finish my rant. I wanted to keep going but I didn't have anything else to say. I sat down when I saw some of the guards touching their weapons.

"Now as I was saying you could rule with me, we can have this country under our grasp."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, once I unite this country people will be looking for shelter, food, some place to sleep. That's where I come in. If you join me then all of this land will be yours to command."

"Why would I want that?"

"Because you have no other choice my dear." His voice lead me to shiver.

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't get you out of that cell you would have died days ago. I said to myself why give up on the power when you can take it with you. My father thought it was a great idea, so he let me see if I can tame you." Tame? Does he think I'm an animal?

"Well I think you might have to kill me, because I will never join you." I stood up to leave, I heard enough of his teachings.

"I can give you what you want my dear."

I turned to look at him. "And what is that?"

"Love, compassion, a companion, someone to call on."

"I don't need any of that."

"You don't need to make a decision right now my love only when the time is right. But for now while your hear I need you to do some test for me." He reached out to touch my check but I moved away.

"What tests?"

"To test your powers of course!" I looked at him, disgusted. That radiant smile on his face was bright enough to light the whole room. I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave.

"Just take me back to my room."

"Of course my love, Testarossa!" Fate came out from the shadows as if she was waiting for me.

"Please take Nanoha back to her room."

"Yes sir."

"Wait!" Yuuno stopped when he was halfway to the courier. "How did you know about me, my power I mean." Yuuno smirked and walked back up to me, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Because I know everything about you my dear."

** xX*Xx**

Then next morning Fate came in looking a little tired. Like she stayed up all night playing with her buddies, and look at me; I have _no one_ just Yuuno to talk to. But to me it's more like daydreaming while I nod at whatever he says.

"Here put this on; I think it looks good on you." She handed me jeans that went passed my thigh and tank top that only stopped at my belly button.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Fate signed

"Because, commander Yuuno wants you to." I looked back up at her and then back at the clothes she handed me. For some reason I want to wear it just because Fate said that I would look good in it but I was a little eerie because Yuuno would see me in it. So I had two choices, one either wear this and look proud. Or two, wear something different and then have him mad at me… One it is then.

"Fine." I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. After all it's the only place where I can have some privacy. When I got out Fate was waiting for me in the same place she was before. "I'm ready." She went to the door and opened it for me. We walked awhile before I saw Yuuno ahead of me smiling down like an angle… or an ugly ass demon with wings.

"Nanoha my love, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"I'm fine." I replied

"That's wonderful; I hope that you're well rested and feed. We have a big day ahead of us." Yuuno eyed me up and down like a lion before grabbed my arm and lead me over to a facility that I never saw before. "Here you are." We stopped in front of a door. He opened it for me and pushed me in when I didn't take a step forward. Then he closed the door behind me, it was dark in the room, there wasn't any light I didn't know what was going on. Then one of the soldiers came in and shackled my arms and legs to the floor. Just when I was about to yell at the guard to cut me loose a screen appeared in front of me.

"How are you doing my dear?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Why didn't I tell you I'm running tests?"

"What kind of test are we talking about here? I don't see any doctors."

"That's not the kind of test that I want to put you through my love."

"Then what kind are these." I wish I could go back to my cell and I wish he would stop calling me those _damn _nicknames.

"Ones that will test you power my dear." Then I heard a machine power up somewhere. Lights filled the room, there was nothing there. What kind of test is this if there isn't anything to test me with. Yuuno must have been dropped as a baby or something cause this is the most stupidest test that I ever took, and I only have an 8th grade education.

But thing something wet touched my feet. Before I looked down I was just hoping that it wasn't a snake or something. But to my surprise it wasn't, it was water. I turned towards Yuuno with a glare.

"What is this?"

"My love I told you it's a test. I have to see if you can survive anything."

"And you're going to do that by _drowning_ me!"

"Like the people did in the middle ages, if you're a witch you float, if not then you drown." He finished with a smile. That son of a bitch, either way was a bad choice. If I did live then he would force me to join his army, but if I drowned I would die. "Ohh I forgot to tell you, there is a way to get out, if you can find the switch." I swear if I get out of this his ass was going down. But if not, then I'll haunt his dreams. During all this talking and swearing the water had reached my thighs.

_I can help you_

I looked around, there is no way that someone was in here or else I would have-

_If you let me take over, I can save you_

What the fuck, I don't see anyone around in this hell whole. If that's the case then I must be going crazy because now there's a voice in my head. Hey maybe it's just some type of thing that happens when you're about to die. Sooner or later my so called life would start flashing by my eyes.

_Let me help you_

Okay this is getting crazy but with all this going back and forth inside my head the water is now up to my chest. Damn I might as well die; I mean that's all I've wanted to do, right.

_No my child, you are my vessel. You must live._

That was the last thing I heard before darkness took over me.

**xX*Xx**

When I regained I woke up I was wet. But the scene around me was different. At first I just thought that I had died and time had stopped or something but when I saw Yuuno standing out of harm's way that's when I realized it wasn't a dream. The place I was standing in wasn't what I was standing in before I was about to drown. The building was demolished, rubble was around me everywhere. The shackles were still around my wrist and ankles but the chain was cut off. There was no way I could have done this. It just wasn't possible.

"Will done my dear. You have proven to me that you can be useful in my army. That just makes you more desirable to me." Yuuno finished with a grin.

I couldn't believe I caused all this destruction. My body started shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself to stop the shaking but it didn't work. My body just kept shaking and shaking. I dropped to my knees and touched my forehead to the ground. I felt so weak in front of Yuuno, and I never wanted to show him that side of me.

"Testarossa, take her back to her room."

"Yes sir." Fate tried to help me up but it was no use. I could barely make my legs move. So she picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my room. My eyes were shut the whole way, my hands gripping her shirt like I didn't want to let go. Which I didn't because she smelled so good. When she opened the door to my room she laid me gently on my bed and moved back towards the door.

"Wait." I whispered but I didn't even know if she heard it. But she stopped just before she stepped outside. "Please I… I just need someone to hold me. Please"

"Nanoha I-"

"Please." I whispered.

Fate turned around and looked at me. I opened my eyes a little bit just to see her expression. I could not stay here in this room alone. I don't know if I would go insane again. But I just need someone to hold me, to comfort me. Just like my dad used to do when I had a bad dream.

Fate signed and took off her jacket. "Ok, but only until you fall asleep." I smiled a little and closed my eyes again. I felt the bed drop down and Fate wrapped her arm around me. Just to let you know she had long sleeves on so that while she was touching my stomach I wouldn't kill her. But I still longed the touch of human. Somehow I did wish that Fate could touch me and run her hands all over my body.

But Fate's body heat was all I needed at the moment. Something that told me someone was there for me in my time of need. I snuggled a little bit deeper into her body and relaxed. Just this one time I was happy to be here. At this moment I felt at peace, for once I didn't care what was happening outside my door. All that mattered at this moment was now.

**xX*Xx**

When I woke up the next morning there was a notebook on my desk. At first I didn't realize what it was until I opened the book. It turned out to be my journal. I flipped through the pages and realized that I didn't really write that well in the dark. But then there was a page that I didn't write at all. I didn't realize who wrote the message until I saw the signature.

_Hey, I thought that you might want this back so I went back to your cell and got it for you. Hope you had a good's night's rest._

_Your friend,_

_Fate Testarossa_

_P.S: I hope you don't mind but I kind of read some of your stories while I was waiting to give it back to you. Sorry._

I couldn't believe that she actually went and got this for me. Also I couldn't believe that she read my stories that I wrote in it. There were some pretty embarrassing stories in there that I would never be proud of. Just when I was about to look for a pen to write my latest adventure I heard a knock at my door.

"Nanoha, my love are you awake." Ugg it's him. I hid my journal under the bed before he walked into the room so that he would ask what it was. I didn't like anybody reading about my personal life, thought I would forgive Fate but Yuuno was another matter.

"Ahhh it's good to see you awake. You were shaking so bad the other day that I thought you caught a cold."

"I'm fine."

"How about a little breakfast hmm, I'm sure that will make you better." Yuuno snapped his fingers and a cart appeared pushed by one of the chiefs here. I got out of bed and went to my breakfast table in the middle of the room. Yuuno followed me and pulled out a chair for me. I didn't really feel like playing with him today so I just sat in the chair and let him push it in. Yuuno sat in the chair across from me and pulled out his napkin.

"Were having something special today my dear, it's blueberry pancakes, isn't that wonderful!" I stayed silent. My body ached all over today for some strange reason. "Wasn't yesterday exciting. The why your body moved mad me tremble in desire." Eww, grows, and back it up. What did he just say?

"What are you talking about?" this seems to be the only question that I ever ask him.

"Ohh you don't remember my dear, I thought for surely that you would remember after all that-"

"Stop!" Yuuno raised one of his eyebrows. "Just stop, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to know why you're here."

"Don't you know my love, all this time it's for you to join me, to be my queen and rule the world with me."

"Didn't I say that I didn't want to be part of you army. I think you only have two choices here. One, you kill me or two, you let me go; because I'm never joining you." Yuuno leaned forward until he was so close to my face that I could feel his breath.

"Ohh you will, and when that day comes. You'll be mine." Yuuno left without a word closing the door behind him. I stared at the door for a few seconds and then started eating my food. If I was going to escape out of this place then I was going to get stronger.

**xX*Xx**

**Three weeks earlier**

"Sir Dr. Jail Scaglietti is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir." The doors opened to reveal a man with dark purple hair and a white lab coat. He looked dirty but clean as well. As his hair was all over the place and uncombed.

"So what are you here for Doctor? You've been wanting an audience with me for three months. What is so important that you can't wait a year?"

"My Lord, I have called an audience with you because of a certain prisoner that you've been keeping."

"If this is about getting one of your children or wife out doctor then you're going to have to take a number." Yuuno got up to leave his throne when Jail stopped him.

"No My Lord nothing like that, it's one of my experiments that I was working on three years ago."

"Oh and what kind of project might that be?"

"It's one where you can create your own army of unstoppable soldiers. Were they could kill somebody with just the tip of their tongue." That got Yuuno's attention as he went to sit down.

"Tell me more about this experiment of yours."

"You took in a girl three years back after the bombings, a girl called Nanoha Takamachi."

"Yes, I've heard."

"She was one of my… incomplete experiments."

"How so?" questioned Yuuno

"Here genes made her the best candidate to become an unstoppable soldier you could also bread with her to create more of them."

"Really then what makes her incomplete."

"She was a second subconscious that won't let anyone touch her. You do that and you're finished. I have yet to come up with a solution for it but so far I only figured out the second subconscious only lets worthy people touch her. Someone's touch who keeps her at peace."

"Really, so I just have to find the right man in order for her to bread with."

"That is my hypothesis. You can either do that or you can fund me in looking for how to make her the perfect solider."

"I think that were going to have a nice partnership Doctor." Yuuno strode up towards Jail and put out his hand.

"Yes My Lord, it will be a great partnership indeed."

"Yes, then I shall call in the girl today and you can get started on your research." Said Yuuno

"Indeed I shall." Yuuno called in one of his guards and ordered him to take Jail to a place somewhere he can do his work. When they found a building Jail entered it and sat down on one of the stools next to the table. There was a knock at the door and Jail got up and opened it.

In the door way stood one of Jail's most finest projects, Uno.

"Uno, so nice of you to sneak in."

"Thank you doctor, has the Lord giving you the okay on the project?" asked Uno

"yes, I soon as I get my hands on the girl all of the world will be ours. All I need to do is to create a male just like Nanoha and they would be able to bread." Jail said with a sneer 

"I'm sure you know that the girl will be against such things."

"Don't worry I have a way to take care of that."

**Haaa, I finished it. Much earlier than I expected though. But oh well, so review for me people since so many people want me to continue with this. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Maybe next Thursday next Sunday maybe I don't know. But special thanks to all who reviewed this story and followed it and everything. Hope you like it so far.**

**Haru-chi out~ :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Break out**

**Fate POV**

**A/N: I don't own anything all rights go to their respective owners.**

"Man, today was ruff." I looked over towards my best friend and bunk mate Hayate who jumped on her bunk.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, we were cleaning up the storage unit until some bitch starts talking shit about the commander. So our drill sergeant was all like how about we go for an eight mile run. The bitch, if only she just kept her mouth shut!"

"Well did you have a good run?"

"Listen to me danmit!" I laughed and went to my bunk to lie down.

"So how was the rest of your day, after the run?"

"Luckily I was on kitchen duty today so I got off early."

"Really, what are we having tonight?"

"Spaghetti and meat balls, the commander must be really happy if we get to eat that type of stuff. I swear I had to slap myself so that I didn't steal a meatball."

"Yeah I guess he is."

"Yeah, so how's your charge doing? I heard that commander Yuuno has some special place for her here."

"Yeah I guess so." Nanoha, she was the only thing that invaded my mind. Every time I woke up, when I eat, before I fall asleep. Everything I do revolve around her. And it's not because I have to take care of her, but it's more like I _have _to take care of her. Not because the Yuuno says so, but because of how I react when I'm around her. And it's always been like this ever since elementary school.

**Three weeks before**

"You wanted to see me sir." I stood at attention in front of the commander. He wasn't that intimidating to me. But his father was, and sometimes Yuuno could get as scary as him.

"Yes, I called you here because I read your file and I found something very interesting." Damn I was sure that he would look over it. Is it all over for me? "I see here that you went to a school that one of my prisoners went to. So I'm willing to make you a deal."

"And what is that, sir." I looked at him, confused.

"You see a friend came in here just a few hours ago and offered me one of the best deals that I have ever heard. So in order to make it happen I need you to spy on this prisoner."

"Ok, it will be done sir. Just give me the number of the prisoner's cell and I will watch over it." He wants to watch over a prisoner, this has got to be one of the easiest jobs I have ever done.

"No, no, no." Yuuno said while shaking his head. "I want you in the cell acting as one of them. I must see if the girl is still able to co-exist with people." I stood shocked. I would have to go in there and talk to the girl and see if she is still mental. What is the prison like in there, can it truly make someone lose their sanity.

"Here is all you need to know about the girl, you will be staying in her cell for about a week maybe. I hope you two can play fair. Ohh and you start tomorrow" Yuuno left the room with a smirk after he placed the file on the table." I sighed and opened it. My eyes widened in shock now I knew why Yuuno wanted me to take this job. Because I knew her, that long auburn hair, those bright blue eyes, that soft creamy skin. All of it I remember. Even though I never talked to her she was always on my mind.

All throughout elementary school nobody would talk to her. They would say that she was a freak or a loner just because her family didn't have that much money. Although she did have friends for the beginning of the school year, yet their parents told them to stop playing with her or else they would more again. Though Alisa and Suzuka, Nanoha's friends, would have none of that. They still played with her until Nanoha begged them to stop. Saying that she didn't want her only friends to move away. I don't know much about her life, all I knew was that her family loved her no matter what situation they were in. That was the only thing I was envious of. Her parents and siblings loved her, but mines didn't.

When my sister died all my mom wanted from me was to become Alicia. Not that, that helped but it was bearable until the beatings came. Then came the drinking and the smoking, then the drugs, it became so bad that I had to stay at Hayate's house for some time. Then she took her life, saying that she couldn't live without her Alicia and that if she wasn't here then she shouldn't be living.

The funny thing is that I didn't cry I didn't scream, I didn't do anything that you would normally do when you see someone dead in front of you. I was mad at her, saying that she didn't want to live without Alicia at her side. The woman was mental to begin with, she never thought about me, nor did she ever say my name when Alicia died. That's way I never really showed emotion to anyone. Because I didn't want to anyone to think I was weak. But that was until I meet Nanoha Takamachi. She smiled even in her sad times, she didn't really care about kids calling her name or getting stuff thrown at her. Because as long as she had her family then she would smile. I guess that was what really made me fall for her.

I closed Nanoha's file and went back to my room. I had to get ready for meeting her again. But she probably wouldn't remember me. It's been years since I last seen her. I had to move after 4th grade because I had no other living relatives. After that the years flew by I joined the army found out Hayate was here and started living my life again. Now she's here being kept as a prisoner, I just want to find out what she did to get there.

I reached my room and knocked on the door. I had a key but I knew Hayate was here so I didn't feel like pulling it out.

"Hey buddy, what did the boss want you for?"

"Just for a job."

"Oh what kind of job?" Hayate moved out the way so I could pass. I entered and went straight to my bunk.

"It's classified." I lied

"Ohh come one you can tell me, were buddies right."

"Sorry bosses orders."

"Bullshit, don't play with me like this Fate, come on!"

"I don't feel like talking about it Hayate, now I'm going to bed. Good night." I turned over to face the wall.

"Fine doesn't tell me but I'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah you do that Hayate."

**xX*Xx**

"Now you should know that some of the things that we do here can get a little crazy. But you'll get us to it." I was walking behind this huge man who was in charge of commanding this prison. I have to say that the place stinks. I could smell urine all over the place some _really _bad BO and some other things that I don't want to list.

"Now I have to warn you about this one, I don't not if the commander told you this but don't let here touch you, or you're dead." He grabbed me roughly by the arms and threw my into the open door that was waiting for me. I was going to curse him out for that but then I saw Nanoha.

She was curled up in a corner, her face smeared with dirt and lime. But either way she still looked beautiful. Her hair had grown to her waist now. It used to be up in little pig tails when we were in the same school. Those once vivid blue eyes were now full of shame and anger. Her skin was covered from head to toe. The only piece of skin you could see was her head and her hands.

We stared each other down for a few seconds until I took the first move. My main job here was to see if she could still act around people. "Hey, my name's Fate. What's yours." Really that was the best introduction that I could come up with for my childhood crush. Man I was pathetic.

At first she didn't respond so I just thought that she didn't hear me so I tried again. Asked her what her name was even though I already knew but I just want to confirm it was her. So after the introduction I was going to ask which bed I should take because they both look alike, but then the door slammed open. The first thing I thought of doing was to reach for my gun and put myself in between her and the intruder but there was no one there. And also I didn't have a gun so that plan failed.

So Nanoha told me it was time to take our showers. I look out in the hall way and the first thing I thought was that it was dark as hell out there. How were we supposed to find our way to the showers? So I tried to get Nanoha's attention by grabbing her arm but she pulled away before my fingers even grazed her shoulder. I forgot about the thing with touching her skin which the guard told me. It didn't really bother me. Why, because I think it really isn't like Nanoha to want to kill people just for touching her.

So Nanoha told me to grab onto her shirt and I did. We took our light shower and went back to our cell. It wasn't that long before our food came and I almost got burnt if Nanoha didn't stop me and tell me to count to three minutes. After our… I don't know what to call it because it tasted nasty. But anyways Nanoha goes back into her little corner and pulls out a book and a pen. I realize that she's writing something in it so I ask her what she's writing. And she gives me a glare and just keeps writing. I guess that she doesn't want to talk any more so I just laid back in my bed and close my eyes.

** xX*Xx**

So it's been about a week since me and Nanoha have been rooming together and let me tell you. Nanoha is a woman of few words, when you ask her a question she replies with one word, sometimes if you're lucky then five. But today it seems that I got on her never with asking her about what she writes in her journal when she takes it out. So she tells me a story from her journal which I loved, because it was kind of like the situation that I was in now. I couldn't tell Nanoha that I loved her but I was just glad that I could see her again, that I could talk you her in person instead of running away.

** xX*Xx**

Okay so you know when you have bad dreams you wake up with cold sweat running down you face. I had a bad dream but it was different this time, because it wasn't me who was dreaming, it was Nanoha. She was screaming so loud that I thought the whole prison could hear her dreams. The first thing that I did was rush over to her, I called out her name but she didn't answer. But the minute I grabbed her arm to shake her awake she stopped scream. At first I was relieved because whatever must have up made her scream stopped. But then she opened her eyes, and that's when I knew that Nanoha was a whole different person. Not only did she hold herself confidently, but her eye color changed. It went from that vivid ocean blue that I love to a dark and gloomy purple.

I looked over at the hand I grabbed her with and realized I was touching her bear skin. My life was over, I couldn't believe that I made one little mistake. But the strangest thing was that she wasn't attacking me, she just stared and grinned.

"Oh, well this is new."

"W-Who are you?"

"Oh right you've never meet me before have you."

"Your Nanoha right, I mean you look like her."

"Yes, I may look like her but we are completely different."

"How so?"

"She's my sweet and innocent host and I'm the deadly killer."

"So you're going to kill me."

"I thought about it but now I've taking an interest in you."

"Why."

"I don't know, you just seem different." She moved so fast I didn't even see her until she was right in front of my face. "I like your smell, your power is, how should I say this _electrifying_. You might just make a good playmate. Take care of my host for me; she doesn't take to others well."

"Wait, what's your name, if it isn't Nanoha?" The girl smiled and lend closely next to my ear.

"The name's Abyss." With that the eyes changed back to blue and I knew that Nanoha had returned back to her original self.

** xX*Xx**

So the next day Nanoha was hulled off to see Yuuno, I guess my job was done but still the jailers didn't have to treat me that roughly. I know we had to make it look real but seemed like they were out to get me. So when Nanoha left I shrugged them off and glared at them.

"The commander wants you to meet with him, so go take a shower because you really need one."

"Wow thanks I really needed that." I brushed past one of the guards and made my way up to one of the shower units. At least I didn't smell as bad as them, at least I don't think. I took a quick shower put on my uniform and headed out. By the time I made it to the "throne room" Yuuno was already calling out my name. I put on my poker face and walked out there.

The first thing that I saw was Nanoha's hurt face. Her eyes widened in shock and then went back to look at the floor. At that point I just wanted to go up to her and say that I was faking and that I wasn't really with Yuuno's army. But I knew that was a lie so I just kept walking until I stood in front of Yuuno.

"Take her to her room."

"Yes sir." I took Nanoha's arm gently; we started moving to her room. She never looked at me the whole way, just kept her head down and said nothing. There was this pain in my heart not being able to talk to her like we did when we were imprisoned.

We arrived at her room that Yuuno wanted her in and I took out the card I was given by one of the guards. I slipped it in the slot and opened the door when I heard a beep. I held the door open for her and she steeped in. I thought of something good to say but nothing really hit me. So I decided to say something that would help keep the perverts from staring at her.

"There are camera's all over your room except your bathroom, have a good night's rest."

**xX*Xx**

All this went on for quite some time. I would wake her up, watch her eat; take her on many of her "date's" with Yuuno. Even if I stood in the background I could tell she was never listening to whatever Yuuno said. Then one time Yuuno told me that I could have a break one day, which I was sad about because I wouldn't get to see Nanoha for a day which was crazy. I had a little crush on her back in elementary school and it a full blow crush. I feel like a stalker.

"Yo Fate, what's up." I turned around to see my best friend Hayate walking towards me.

"Hey Hayate."

"So what's up, I thought you had a job today?"

"Yeah it got cancelled, so I'm on vacation for a day."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go do some shit!" I laughed. Hayate is always wild and crazy making me do these crazy stunts with her. And every time we got caught somehow Hayate could persuade that person to let us go. To me it's more like she was flirty with them and promised to flash them next time.

"So what should we do this time?"

"Hum I don't know, maybe we should sneak into the prison and see if we and knock a guard out and put him in a cell or something." I forgot to tell you that she would always have the weirdest demands on what we should do. But I followed her anyways; it made this place more enjoyable. Now that I think about the prison Nanoha left her journal their too. I wonder if I could grab it while were in the prison.

"Hey Hayate, I have a favor to ask you."

** xX*Xx**

"Why the _fuck _are we doing this."

"Because you're my best friend and I love you." Right know me and Hayate were quietly walking through the prison I was trying to find the key to the cell that me and Nanoha stayed in.

"No but why, it's just a stupid journal. And the guards might have cleaned it up anyways."

"No I don't think so; the only thing that they really need to wash are themselves. Do you know how smelly it is in here?"

"Ok I guess you have a point by why go back here and get a stupid journal back."

"Because I want to." Hayate stared at me as we made our way to the guard house. Then she smirked

"Ohh I see your trying to gain some brownie points with someone. Who's the lucky girl?" I whipped my head around so fast I thought I caught whiplash.

"Sh-shut up, and it's not brownie points that I'm trying to earn." Lies. "I just think that she would really want it back- hey how did you know it was a girl!"

"Ohh please I see the way that you look at the sergeant when were in the baths. I mean I wouldn't blame you those melons are-"

"Ok, I get it! Can we just get the journal now?"

"Ok sure, what's the plan?" I thought for a moment. There would be guards patrolling the place so we had to watch out for those. Also I still had to get the key which was in the guard house.

"Ok, you're going to help me out with two things; the first thing is that you're going to flirt with the guard in the guard house so that I can get the key."

"Why is it that whenever you make plans I always end up flirting with someone."

"The second thing is you're going to be on the watch out for guards, if one spots us then you flirt with them."

"Again with the flirting, I'm not a slut!"

"Ok so you got it."

"Danmit you never listen to me!"

"Ok, let's go."

"AAARRRRGGGGG!" Hayate throw her hands up in frustration, ha messing with Hayate is so much fun.

We started walking to the guard house while Hayate kept mumbling things under her breath about not be appreciated. When we stopped next to the guard's house I motioned Hayate to wait. I looked around the corner to see if anybody was in there, luckily there wasn't any. So I walked in took the key for the cell Nanoha lived in and walked out.

"Step one accomplished."

"Yeah, good for you." I could tell Hayate's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, we still have to make it to the cell." I walked ahead, Hayate lagging behind again, still hung up on the fact that I never listen to her… what I meant to say was that I listen, but whatever comes out of Hayate's mouth means destruction.

I stopped when I heard footsteps. I cursed, they shouldn't be on this route, nothing happened today from what I heard; no prisoner tried to escape or killed himself. I pulled Hayate back and we concealed ourselves in the shadows.

"Archie man should we really be doing this. The boss might get mad."

"Relax man, if we do our rounds an hour early then we can go and see the fight that's taking place."

"Yeah but-"

"Come on man, I have to know who I put my money on, just go with it."

"Fine man, I guess you're right." The man named Archie and his companion left and went on with their patrol. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding and came out from the shadows.

"Well I guess that helps us with getting out of here."

"You didn't have a plan to get out!"

"Well I kind of did, it was to use you as a scape goat."

"How am I still your friend!"

"Because you can't survive without me." Hayate let out and sigh and walked in front of me.

"Ok, let's go get that journal." I smiled and made our way to the cell.

**xX*Xx**

**Present day**

I smiled at the thought of how Hayate and I always seemed to get into mischief, mostly her not me. That night that Nanoha asked me to hold her, I didn't want some clothes separating us from me feeling her skin. I could tell that she wanted it so much, but I was afraid that Abyss would come out again, and this time she would kill me.

I couldn't believe I was afraid of something like that. I should be able to hold her no matter what I think. But I was just too afraid of dying. Speaking of dying Nanoha wrote so much about it in her journal. About ways she could die about if and when she was going to die. It's almost like she made a will.

Just when I was about head into bed Hayate came busting through the door.

"Fate where getting out of here."

"Wait, what are-"

"No time to talk Fate get your things, were leaving _now_." Hayate looked serious, and she never looked serious.

"Wait, what happened did the soldiers finally revolt or something."

"No I did something that's about to be found out if I don't leave tonight."

"Hayate what did you do!"

"…I can't say, but were leaving now, gather your stuff take whatever you need. The trip is going to be a long one." Hayate rushed around grabbing things and stuffing them into a bag. She tossed my black bag and through me something's that I would need to put in it. Then I remembered something, I stopped and looked at Hayate who was still placing things in the bag.

"Wait Hayate, I can't go."

"What, why. If you stay here then they'll question you, maybe even torture you."

"I can't leave without Nanoha." I had a little blush on my face when Hayate looked at me, eyes wide in shock.

"She's a special prisoner that Yuuno is keeping close watch on; we can't just go and kidnap her. Then we'll be hunted for sure!"

"I'm not leaving without her." I whispered.

"Look I'm sorry, but you're going to have to cut the puppy love out and just leave her."

"I can't Hayate, who knows what Yuuno is planning to do to her, she some one that needs somebody who can care for her." Hayate looked at me her eyes wondering my face.

"…Okay fine, but you're doing it, you always have a plan don't you. But you only have hours to spare. Think you can do it." I smirked and started packing my bag.

"Haven't I always been the one to think?"

**Ahh hell yeah, Fate is breaking Nanoha out of that hellhole yeah! I know you guys are excited cause I am. Ok so I know I said that this chapter would probably be up next week but it turns out I had a lot of time on my hands so I finished it. So over the weekend I guess I'll update my other stories. So feel free to PM me review cause that might make the updates faster! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be looking forward to the next. And my sister told me to put some of the stuff that you read in their so thank her too. So yeah, that's all.**

**Haru-chi out~ :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Breaking out**

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**Nanoha POV**

The days went by so fast. Nothing changed; I still couldn't find a way out, no matter how hard I tried. This place was packed tight and the only thing that stood between me and freedom is this damn door. If I could only find the key that would let me open the door then I would be fine, or I could just steal the key that Fate has on her somewhere.

I sighed and turned over in my bed. I could tell the cameras following my every move. Whoever the guys were who were assigned to watch me are probably waiting for me to screw up. Waiting for me to change right in front of the camera, but I'm not that stupid I followed Fate's advice about there being no cameras in the bathroom.

Then there was a knock at the door. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head. If it was Yuuno then I'm going to pretend that I'm asleep. But what surprised me was the voice that called my name.

"Nanoha it's me, look don't say anything. Go to the bathroom but don't turn the lights on." It was Fate. The girl who I sought out every time I was lonely or needed someone, so I did as she asked, I found my way to the bathroom using the walls. I could hear Fate's footsteps behind me so I continued my way to the bathroom until I was in the room. Fate came in and closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. Before I even said anything she put up her hand and started to turn on everything that would make some sort of sound.

"Fate what are you doing here."

"I'm breaking you out of here." I was shocked. That was the only thing I could think of the time. Before all this happened I was in bed thinking about how I was going to escape and know here it is.

"But what about your job, and Yuuno-"

"My friend did something really bad but she won't tell me what. So she said that we had to ditch this place and I… I just couldn't leave without you." Fate said the last part so quietly that I almost couldn't hear it.

"Fate you know I can't leave with you, I'm a monster I-"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence." Fate whispered harshly.

"You know that _I am _Fate, I can't leave this place without hurting someone that I don't want to."

"Nanoha, if you stay here then you'll become an experiment. I can't let that happen to you."

"Why do you care about me all of a sudden! You never gave me the time of day when you ever came to get me."

"Nanoha-"

"Don't Fate, I know you want to help but I am what I am. Nothing can change that."

"Nanoha please, I don't want to live your life in a place where people don't love you!"

"Then what about you Fate!" I stared into her eyes, they looked full of emotions but I stared them down. I started to walk off until she grabbed my arm. I had a brief second to realize that it was bear, but that all went away when Fate crushed our lips together.

My first instance was to try and run as far away from Fate as possible before I had the chance to kill her. But that all changed when she moved her left hand up to my check. God, I never experienced something so good in my entire life. Her right hand traveled up and down my legs. It felt so go that I shivered at the touch. I wrapped my hands around her neck to get her closer to me. I needed more of her touch her body, her warmth, but she pulled away.

"Please Nanoha, will you go with me, I need you." She whispered. That cry what the only thing that kept me from saying no.

"Yes." She smiled and turned off the water to the shower and the sink and then turned off the lights.

"How are we going to get past the guards and cameras?" Fate turned back to me and smiled.

"My friend is taking care of that." She grabbed my hand and she lead us back out into the darkness. She opened the door with her card and I was out in the fresh air looking at the night sky. Fate stopped to pick up a bag that was placed next to the door. Then she grabbed my hand again it was nice to have someone finally hold… wait hold up. Fate is holding my hand, my hand! Not with her gloves that she wore but with her actual hand, and she kissed me!

"Fate."

"Yes."

"How are you doing this?"

"Oh well my friend, Hayate is going to-"

"No I mean how are you _touching me_. You should…you should be dead by now." Fate turned towards me and smiled.

"It's a secret." We kept walking into the night, down stairs around guards that were still awake. We walked around for ten minutes until a girl with brown hair came from out of the shadows.

"Great job Fate, you got your girl, know let's roll. We don't have that much time left. Oh and by the way my names Hayate, love extraordinaire and Fate's best friend. If it wasn't for me then she would have never been asked out to- arghhh-"Hayate stopped when Fate secretly elbowed her in the gut.

"Alright, shall we get going, we don't have much time until the guards watching Nanoha's room."

"Yeah…huff… let's go. Man could you…ohh… tone down your punches a bit…ouch… so that I could at least breathe." Hayate finished as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yea, that's not happening." Fate turned and winked at me. I blushed because I couldn't seem to do anything else when those eyes stared at me.

"So let's get going, I have a route planed out for us. If we hurry it'll take us a couple of hours to get to our destination."

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked. Hayate turned around and stared at me.

"I have no clue."Hayate said with a wink. I stared at her for a few minutes. Then I turned to Fate. She had the same confused look on her face that I did on mines.

"So your saying that you don't know where were going." Asked Fate

"Yeah pretty much." I'm sure Fate suppressed the urge to tackle her best friend cause I sure did.

"You know what let's just forget this and go, we've been here to long already just talking." Said Fate.

"Right let's get-."

*BEEP*

Alarms started blaring everywhere, lights flashed I could hear boots running down the stairs. There was yelling and shooting of orders. I turned towards Fate only to be looked back at with a shocked expression.

"Hayate what the fuck is this, I thought we still had time!"

"I don't know what this is, but it sounds like the drills we do for-"

"Emergencies." Fate finished with a whisper

"The fuck, this isn't supposed to be happening until next week, what the hell."

"Whatever it is, we have to get out of here _now_." I said. Fate nodded and took my hand. Hayate grabbed her bag from the ground and we took off running. Lights were all over the place, the noise still resonated in my ears. But I kept on running, this was my only chance to leave this place and I was going to do everything in my power to make it happen. But the only problem was I kept slowing them down. Fate and Hayate were soldiers; they were trained to do this stuff. And me, I've been sitting in a cell for three years not doing one bit of exercise.

We turned a corner and Fate pushed us against the wall and we blended into the shadows. We stopped breathing when guards came running past us. I pushed myself up against the wall so hard that it hurt.

"Do you see were they went?"

"No sir, I don't see them around here. They must still be running."

"Then pick up your asses and let's move. I'm not getting demoted because of some shit like this." The guards broke up and headed in different directions in pairs. When they left I breathed easily, but I still needed to catch my breath.

"Fate, we need to split up."

"What, hell no Hayate, I'm not letting you become a scapegoat!"

"Look they will be able to catch us easily with all of us together. We need to go our separate way, look we'll meet up later."

"Hayate I'm not leave-"

"God danmit Fate, just do as I say, you're not dying on my watch." Hayate whispered harshly

"Hayate you-" Hayate held up her hand for Fate to stop talking. More guards rushed by and then there was silence again. Then Hayate sighed and turned towards Fate.

"You never do listen to me do you?"

"Hayate forget about it and let's just go-"

"_You must leave me and go. Do not look back, you must leave now." _My mind stopped working when I heard those words. I didn't know what came over me but all of a sudden I just wanted to do as Hayate said. The next thing I know Fate grabbed my arm and started walking. Then last thing I heard before we turned the corner was Hayate's voice.

"When you get to the mines field go through it, there should be some sort of car out there. If I'm not there in three hours then leave without me!" As Hayate yelled out to us I could tell the Fate was trying to turn around to get back to Hayate but that voice from before wouldn't let her or me for that matter. But she griped my hand tighter and kept moving.

**xX*Xx**

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I'm sorry sir but we can't find them. We looked all over but-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuuno slammed his fist on the arm of his chair.

"Sir, do you want us to-"

"GET OUT!" The young guard hurried out of the room. Scarred as to what would come if her stayed.

"I see that you're upset about something." Jail walked out of the shadows coming to stand in front of Yuuno.

"What do you want, Doctor?"

"We'll I was going to give you some great news but I see your busy with something, so I think I'll head back to my work shop." Jail turned around to walk back to his room until her heard a voice.

"What's the new that you wanted to tell me." Jail turned around and smirked at the young commander.

"Ohh, I just wanted to say that I finished my new invention."

"And how is that supposed to help me with my new problem."

"It may be connected to a certain girl that you've been keeping." Yuuno sat up straighter at the comment. Wondering if it had anything to do with his supper solders that the doctor was making for him.

"Well get on with it then."

"You see, I found the perfect mate for the girl." Yuuno raised his eyebrow at the comment. "I found someone to breed with her."

"And tell me why again it can't be one of my soldiers, or me for that matter?" questioned Yuuno

"Because you have to have the same blood as the girl."

"Oh so you found someone randomly on the street who has the same blood type as Nanoha."

"No not really."

"Then who." Jail smirked and then looked at the door.

"Norio, you can come in now." Man walked in looking about seventeen years old. He had long black hair that reached all the way to his waist. Which he kept in a low ponytail, his skin was a creamy and smooth. He had red eyes that looked as if they could stare right into your soul. He was wearing a combination of army pants, an army jacket tied around his waist, a gray shirt and combat boots. He looked physical fit although you couldn't tell by the clothes he was wearing.

"And who is this." Asked Yuuno

"This-"Jail said putting an arm around the boy called Norio." Is the girl's mate, someone who will desire her and love her with all his being. Isn't that right, Norio?" Jail said turning towards the boy

"Yes doctor." Jail smiled and turned back towards Yuuno.

"See, he can't stop thinking about her."

** xX*Xx**

I don't know how long we've been walking. I stopped counting after about five thousand steps. Sometimes we stop and rest but it's only for a few minutes before Fate says we have to get moving again. The sun had risen a long time ago. It looked like it was just eight in the morrning. Sometimes Fate takes off her back pack and hands me a bottle of water. I would ask her to take some but the she would say that she was trained to survive situations like this.

Then we reached this huge open field. The grass was brown, it smelled like the prison that I lived in all my life but I lived there so long that I had gotten used to the smell. But now that I haven't been in their long the smell is starting to stink again.

"So Hayate said that there should be some sort of car around here" Fate said looking around.

"I don't really see anything out here Fate."

"I can see that." Fate said scanning the ground that lay before her. "I guess we should just walk through, like Hayate said."

"Yeah but, it's a mind field." I questioned

"Yeah so?" Fate said giving me a confused look. I sighed and continued

"Let rephrase this, you walk through, and you explode. That make things simpler for you." I said slowly. Fate rolled her eyes at me and started walking through the field. Then she stopped and turned around to look at me.

"See it's safe, if you want I can hold your hand to make you feel better." I could see the mischief in her eye. But I walked right onto the field until I reached her.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I said while I stared her down.

"Ok then, let's go." Fate turned and continued walking down the field.

You know when you look at something it doesn't look that big. But then when you get on it, it's huge. Same with this non explosive mind field, it stretched for miles. We still couldn't find the car that Hayate was talking about, and looked like it was about 6 now how dark it was out here. I was about to call up to Fate to tell that Hayate lied to her until I heard yell.

"YES! Nanoha, I found it. It's right up ahead." Fate shouted after she ran towards the car. It looked like a black minivan from what I could see.

"Come on Nanoha, it's warm in here." I smiled and jogged the rest of the way towards Fate. When I got there she held the front door open for me.

"Why thank you." I said as I got into the car.

"You're welcome my lady." Fate said with a charming smile. I blushed and looked down; Fate laughed in response and went around the car to get to the driver's seat. When Fate closed the door she set her backpack down in the back seat and faced forward and closed her eyes.

"Fate."

"Umm."

"What was that back their?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that voice that made us leave… made us leave Hayate." Fate sighed and opened her eyes.

"I don't know, but all I knew was that I just couldn't go against it."

"Do you really think that she will be here in time?"

"I'm sure she will, Hayate isn't a quitter." Fate said with a small smile on her face.

"I hope so." Even if I didn't know the girl as well as Fate does, she did help us escape.

"Get some sleep Nanoha, I'm sure your tired."

"No, I can stay up with you and-"

"Nanoha, I'm trained for this. I could stay up for a whole week if I had to. You just get some rest; look your eyes are already dropping." Fate said pointing to my eye lids. But she did have a point there.

"Ok, fine. But wake me up when something happens."

"Of course." Fate said with a smile. Then she leaned over and kissed my forehead and put her arm around me. I snuggled up on shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you Fate, for everything." I said before sleep took me away.

**Yeah, it's finished… ok look don't get mad at me. Life happened, I had two huge projects for health and music to do, I had to write an essay for history, also I have basketball practice every week know so I'm busy. And chemistry and physics is killing me. Oh and don't get me started on algebra 2/trig. So don't worry I'll still be writing but it's going to be slow. But I'll make it a goal to update at least once a month. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please it might help me update faster (not by a lot but you know). So thanks for reading.**

**Haru-chi out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5 **

**Findings**

**Hayate POV**

**Before the breakout**

I walked down the dark alley in silence, heading towards the bar at the end of the alley. I could see the bouncer already at the front door.

"Hey Hayate, coming to see the boss again."

"Yeah you know how I do things here Jay."

"Alright, go right in, I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Thanks man, cover for me alright, if you see any soldiers out here-"

"Yeah I know turn them away. You always seem to come out when the soldiers are all out. Do you like making my job harder?"

"Maybe." I said with a grin as Jay stepped aside to let me in. "I'll see you later." Jay nodded his head and went back to his post. Once I stepped into the bar there was sound blaring everywhere, lights danced all around. If I hadn't been in here so many times my ears would have been ripped off.

I sat on a stool next to a lady with long teal hair. She had on a black hoodie some jeans and some sneakers. If she was trying to pass off as young then it wasn't working, yet the guys still came at her.

"What are you during the night?" the teal haired woman asked.

"I'm the queen of the night sky of course." I replied with a grin as the bartender sat down a glass in front of me. The same old code words, she likes to stay old.

"It's good to see your still alive and kicking Hayate."

"Same to you Lindy." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"I heard some roamers around the base. Is it true, he's back?" I sighed and turned towards Lindy.

"I would love to say that it isn't but, it's true. He's back." Lindy looked down at the bar table to collect her thoughts.

"So where is he now? At some secret base." She asked

"No in fact he's right under our noses."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I saw him when I was making my rounds, I'm pretty sure." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Hayate I don't want to have to ask this over you but could you-"

"Get his files on us. Yeah I already thought of it when he showed up.

"You have to careful Hayate. You know how dangerous he is."

"I know Lindy, I'm always careful. But Lindy, I have a question."

"Yeah what is it."

"Why can't we just take this guy down now, he's right under our noses."

"No not with the protection that he has right know."

"I know but, still all our problems would be over with, then we would only have to deal with one more person."

"Are you talking about Yuuno, or his father?"

"You know what I mean Lindy, that ferret doesn't have the raw strength to lead an army this large. Soon someone will overthrow him and then only thing in that person's way would be his father. I'm surprised he's last this long."

"I have to agree with you there, even I'm surprised. But we can't be too sure, you know the old saying, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah yeah, I get it Lindy."

"Good." Lindy said as she got up to leave. She laid some money on the table to pay for her drink and turned towards me.

"Listen Hayate if something bad goes down while you're trying to get our files then your need to get out of that base. We don't know how much power he has there."

"I know Lindy I'll make sure I'll be careful, but if I see a chance I'm killing that son of a bitch for all the things he's done to us." I said, my eyes narrowing. Lindy looked at me one more time before she finally left my view. I was pretty sure that she was going to say something about that last comment but I guess she know what a felt. After all he killed her husband, almost her son too.

I put my money on the table and got up. I chugged the rest of my drink down and started to head out the door.

"Did you hear anything about him Jay?" I asked Jay at the door.

"No nothing so far, wait so it is true." Jay asked turning to face me.

"We'll yeah." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"Wow, so did the boss give you the order to kill him or something."

"Nah, just to get the files on us or more like his whole experiment."

"But from what I heard from listen to the captains he's starting this whole new experiment."

"What!" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, there's this girl that Yuuno is keeping that said to have these extraordinary powers and that he's planning to make more like her."

"Did you hear anymore?"

"No sorry that's all I heard before the captains saw me." I sighed and started walking foreword.

"Thanks for the info Jay; I think I know who you're talking about. And you still need work on your scouting skills, I'll tell Tea to update your training schedule." Jay cringed and shifted his vision to the ground.

"Please don't do that, I have enough work as it is when she already promoted me. " I laughed and continued walking. Jay saw that I was leaving so he looked up.

"Good luck with whatever you're doing."

"Yeah and say hi to Tea for me!"

"I'll do that!" I smiled and started making my way back to the base.

**30 minutes later**

By the time I made it back to the base all the lights were out. There was silence everywhere. I knew that Fate was probably in the room waiting for me but I had to do something first. I walked up to the closet look out shack and tapped on the window. I man with sandy colored hair stepped in front of the window. **A/N: (I just didn't feel like trying to find out Vice's hair color so deal with it)**

"Hey Vice, I'm doing it tonight, get the rest of the crew out of here." Vice winded his eyes and shook his head.

"You mean he's-"

"Yeah, so round up the team and get going without me."

"No way Hayate, Lindy sent us here as a unit, and a unit does everything together." Vice whispered harshly.

"Look I know, just get everyone out of here, if things go bad I don't want Lindy looking for five bodies instead of one."

"Don't talk like that Hayate."

"Do you think I mean my body, come on now." I teased. Vice sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

"Ok, but if things do go bad I placed one vehicle in the old mine fields and one under the bridge at the south of the city. Which one do you want?" He said uncovering his eyes.

"I'll take the ones in the mines; people around here keep saying that their activated, they won't follow me there, unless Yuuno's with them. But of course I could always place a few C4's around." Vice smiled at the thought and then handed me a pair wire cutters.

"Just in case you get caught up in something. I'll round up the team and we'll leave tonight, because if we leave any later than that then were screwed." I smiled and took the wire cutters and put them in my pocket.

"You know where he is."

"Yeah, they saw that he's all the way in the west wing, near all the garden equipment."

"I swear I don't know why we have gardening tools if we don't ever do any gardening." I said shaking my head.

"I don't know either." Replied Vice

"Yeah." I said with a little laugh. We stood in silence for a few moments, letting reality hit us.

"You better come back safe Hayate, or else when I die your ass is getting kicked." I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Always." Then started walking west, it was a good thing that my room was on the west side of the base. Because then it would only take me a two minute sprint to get to my room grab Fate some stuff to carry and head out. Oh yeah I said it, I'm not leaving my childhood friend, she's more caught up in this than I am with the prisoner that she's guarding. I'm sure that we'll have to rescue her too now that I think about it.

I made my way over a hill that would bring me near the barracks next to the gardening shed. I know he had to be in one of these but which one. I looked a crossed the field until I saw a lone building standing in the middle of the field. I smiled, of course he would want to be in the one that looked more…dark could be the word but I'm not sure.

I silently made my way to the building; it looked even creepier just being next to the thing. I checked the window first to make sure that nobody was in there. When I didn't see any movement I moved towards the door. I jiggled it to see if it was locked, and you know it was. So I pulled out my trusted security card to get into all the doors around on base and slid it between the crack and the door. I only saw this in movies so I don't know if it really worked. But luckily enough, it did.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and slipped in without it making a sound. I have to say that I could make a pretty good thief if I ever wanted the job. I stalked around the room quietly, making sure that I didn't bump into anything since it was so dark in here. I looked all around for some type of file cabinet but I couldn't find one. Not one ounce of papers stacked on the desk, no sticky notes everywhere. Maybe I got the wrong building; it's either that or Vice got the wrong information. But then I felt something cold on my neck.

"If you move you die." Ha that's what they think, but just when I was about to open my mouth she clamped he hand on it.

"And no freaky powers ok." I started to panic. The first thought that crossed my mind was who was this person and how did she know about my powers.

"It's ok Uno, let her go." Shit, that voice.

"We'll if it isn't Yagami Hayate, born April 9th 1997 **A/N: (Ok so I didn't feel like looking that up either, sue me)**, parents dead, lived with your realities until you were seventeen then you enlisted into the army after your disappearance for months. I wonder."

"It's nice to see you to Doctor." I said as I pulled away from Uno. Jail smiled and sat down on the couch.

"How about we sit down and have a chat Miss Yagami I'm sure I can overlook you breaking into my sleeping quarters if we just talk."

"We'll sorry to say this but my parents told me not to talk to strangers. But how about this, you give me the files on that project that you did to get us in this mess."

"I'm sorry to say this but I can't do that."

"Can't do that, you can't do that! You, the one who made this whole country have to suffer being in captivity by the government like a pack of dogs, the one that killed thousands of people just to run this whole experiment! You, the one who killed my parents!" I shouted.

"It had to be done, the government just wouldn't let me run my experiment on humans. I just had to see some development." I grinded my teeth together, this two faced bastard. Not only did he not feel guilty about being in this whole mess but he also continued to make more experiments.

"You bastard, I should make you kill yourself right now."

"Let's see you do it, I'm sure that Uno would be able to stop you and me before I could kill myself." I grinned, so he doesn't know how far my powers can extend.

"I guess I have to try anyways." Before Uno could make a move I made here stop and pick up the gun strapped to her leg and aim it at her head. Then I turned towards Jail. What surprised me was that he was just sitting there like there was nothing to worry about. So I decided to turn towards Uno.

"_You will aim the gun at him and kill him, right through the heart." _The next thing I hear is a gunshot but it didn't hit Jail, it hit the wall beside him.

"What, but, I'm sure that I had her aim straight at your heart." I said as I released Uno from my hold.

"My dear I'm surprised that your powers have grown this far, But like I said you could never kill me." Jail smiled smugly. I grinded my teeth again, what was up with this guy, he doesn't even have any powers, how was he supposed to do that.

"You son of a-"

"Ah Miss Yagami I wouldn't do that if I was you. How about I give you a chance to get out of here, a little game of cat and mouse as I would call it."

"So what you're just letting me go."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, I'll give you an hour."

"Ha, I'll be gone in thirty minutes." This guy must have been joking.

"I'm sure you will, because right know you have forty minutes." I started at Jail for a few minutes then turned around and walked towards the door. Just before my foot stepped outside I turned around to face him.

"What about that girl Yuuno took out of the prison. Who is she?" Jail smiled and motioned Uno to hand him a cup.

"Why she's one of my greatest creations, after all I worked with her personally, but she probably won't remember it." My eyes winded before turned around I started running towards my dorm.

**Yeah I finished this earlier than I planned but I hope you like it anyways. I also want to put this out before I forget but thank you to all of those who are following or have favorite this story it really helps me keep going. Also to those who review and anything else I forgot to mention. Know that all that thank you stuff is out the way I need your help with something. I'm trying to find out who gets to be with Hayate, I mean I had some ideas at first but then I didn't know what to do with it. So I need your help. So you can vote on the relationship that I put down below.**

**Hayate/OC**

**Hayate/Yuuno**

**Hayate/anybody in the Nanoha cast (just because I don't feel like putting another person there)**

**So yeah, I'll let you vote on that and see how it is, post it in the review down below and again thanks for all of those who review my story and follow it.**

**Haru-chi out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rolling Around**

**Hayate POV**

"Danmit there catching up to me" I looked over my shoulder as I kept running, the soldiers keeping pace. I thought that I had enough time to escape but with these soldiers coming after me I don't know if I can shake them lose, especially if I want to get to Fate and Nanoha. Damn and I thought that I had everything figured out.

"Stop right now or we'll shoot!" Shit, I looked around for anything that I could use for cover. When I looked to my right I saw some type of old factory. So I ran towards it. This was my only chance to get rid of these guys.

When I ran through the door the place was dark, there was this odd smell in the air but I paid no attention to it. Maybe it would help when they got out the search dogs. I opened an old office door that I could see with the help of the moonlight.

"We know you're in here. Come out and face your charges like a solider!" I reached into my bag and got out my knife. I kept the gun in my bag because I had to get out of here silently; I'm not that stupid people.

Flashlights were shinning all over the place, boots hitting the floor hard. I gripped my knife harder, hoping that they didn't search were I was. Of course I could just use my power, but it doesn't really last for long. And it also doesn't really let people forget things either. So I had two choices, use my power to have a few minutes to escape and then get chased down again or try to take them out along the way. A flash of light glanced over the window in front of me, I squatted down so that the light wouldn't hit me, it seemed to be a few seconds but more like hours for me before the soldier moved on. I'm guessing that I already answered my question.

I heard a boot crunch next to the door that stopped. I prayed that it would just keep moving but it didn't, it stayed were it was. I could see the boot from where I was squatting from under the door. So I got ready, I stood in my attacking position and waited until he opened the door. But before I could even get the knife near the dude's neck someone grabbed my arm and put their hand over my face. The first thing that popped into my mind was not again, I mean I just went through something like this. But then the next thing you know I'm not in the factor anymore. I'm outside of it on a hill, looking down at it. I signed and removed the attackers hand from my face.

"Reinforce, I thought I told Vice to gather all of the team and tell them to get out of the camp." I said as I stared up at the beautiful woman with silky silver hair and red eyes.

"I'm sorry but I was worried about you, so as soon as we made it to the truck I came back to find you. Don't worry, I bet Vice already knows that I went to find you." I signed and stared back up at her again. For a beautiful woman like herself she didn't really show much emotion.

"Please don't do anything like this again Reinforce; you almost gave me a heart attack when you snuck up behind me." I said clutching my shirt for effect. Reinforce gave a little smile before turning around to face the view before us.

"I suggest we get going before those soldiers realize that you're no longer in that factory."

"Right." I said as I put my knife back into my bag. "Let's go then, we have to get to the mine field before dark." When I looked back up to Reinforce she was giving me that weird look. "I have some friends their ok, I helped them escape."

"So there at the other car that Vice fixed up."

"Yeah."

"I think I can teleport there but it will take a lot of energy out of me."

"Nah, we can just walk, we'll teleport when we actually need to."

"Ok then." I smiled and walked forward towards the mind field, with Reinforce in tow.

** xX*Xx**

**Nanoha POV**

"Na…Nanoha….Nanoha wake up!" I blinked before shielding my eyes from the sun that came through the window. I turned around to see Fate outside smiling, holding some type of line. I squinted my eyes and rubbed them.

"Fate, what are you holding."

"Breakfast!" I raised an eyebrow and opened my door to the car.

"What did you say?"

"I said its breakfast Nanoha." Fate said giving me a peck on the lips when I came around the car. I could really get used to being kissed when I wake up in the morning. Of course only by Fate, no one else.

"What is it?"

"Fish." I raised my eyebrow again and looked around for any source of water.

"In case you haven't noticed Fate, but I don't really see a pond, or an ocean for that matter."

"Come one Nanoha you have to believe me on this one. There was a little pond up north when I was scouting while you were asleep." Fate said holding the fish that she caught.

"Okay then miss I can do anything, let's see you cook this." Fate smirked and set down her bag that she was carrying. She took out some sticks that I don't know where a knife and a lighter.

"Nanoha, can you go in the car and get some paper from the back." I replied with a yea and went to the back of the van. I found some paper under the seat and I grabbed some and went back to where Fate was squatting.

"Thanks Nanoha." Fate said as I handed her the paper.

"No problem." I sat down opposite of Fate and watched her skin the fish. Getting all the guts and whatever that other stuff was out of the fish so that we could eat it properly. Soon Fate had the fish over the fire, cooking it.

"So you got any spices to put on my fish miss chief." I asked in a teasing voice.

"Ah ha, you thought I wouldn't come prepared. Well think again." Fate said as she dug in her backpack. I giggled as a watch her try to find whatever she was looking for.

"And here it is." Fate said thrusting her finding in my face. Puzzled I looked at the label and laughed.

"Salt, really. How come you have salt in your bag?"

"Because Hayate told me that it's good for fighting.

"What?"

"She said that if you're ever in a pinch that you throw some salt at your opponent's eyes and run like hell." Fate said speaking really fast.

"Wha-"

"She also said that you can't go anywhere without salt because it's good with anything. Even pop-corn"

"Umm-"

"Oh Hayate also said that it helps heal wounds."

"I'm not-"

"But I'm pretty sure she was just saying that last one because she ran out of things to say. Cause I think having salt poured on your wounds would hurt like hell. Don't you think so?" Fate said taking a deep breath and then smiling at me.

"Umm, sure what ever floats you boat Fate, whatever." Fate chuckled and continued to look after the fish while I watched. Fate really knew how to keep me entertained.

A few minutes later and the fish were ready. Fate put one on some paper and put some salt on it and then handed it to me.

"Here you go my fair maiden, it may be a little sour but I'm sure that it'll be crispy." Fate said with a smile as she handed me my cocked fish. I looked at the fish for a while before my stomach decided that I was hungry. So I took a bit out of it, and I have to say that it wasn't that bad. It may have been too salty but it was still good.

"We have to go you know." Fate said as soon as she finished eating.

"But, what about Hayate, don't we have to wait for her."

"We don't have enough time to. If we don't leave now then we'll be found." I stared at Fate for a moment before sighing and turning away. I knew this was hurting her much more than it was for me. After all she's leaving her best friend behind.

"Alright Fate, if you say so." I got up and brushed the dirt off me. Fate poured some water on the fire and then stomped it out. She picked up her bag and then we started to make out way to the van. That was until Fate pulled me over and pushed me on the other side of the van.

"Fate, this isn't the time to get all lovey dovey, aren't we leaving!"

"As much as I would love to take those clothes off your body Nanoha, we have a problem." Fate said taking her gun out of her backpack.

"What." I said with a blush.

"Just stay quiet, I see two figures down the field, and there both wearing uniforms. And I don't really think there out for a stroll." I don't know what Fate was looking at, I didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything Fate." I said voicing out my thoughts.

"Don't worry you'll see them in a minute." Just as Fate said I did see them after a few minutes. They were just walking up the field, part of me was hoping that it was Hayate but then who was the other person.

"Are you sure that it's not Hayate coming down here."

"I'm not sure, but Hayate didn't really mention bringing company."

"Yeah but- what the hell, there gone!"

"What, but there right in front of-"

"I'm really glad you didn't actually leave me Fate, I just said that as a joke." Fate and I whirled around so fast I thought that we reached the rate sound travels at.

"Hayate, I thought, but, there were,…uhh?" Fate's confused look was so cute but right now I had to keep it together. Not only was I surprised that Hayate was here and she snuck up on us. But the silver haired beauty that was standing silently next to her. Right away I could tell she didn't really smile much.

"Umm Hayate how did you get here so fast, and also who's the girl behind you."

"Good question my dear Nanoha but I will save that mystery for another time. Oh and the girl behind me is named Reinforce, but everyone calls her Rein."

"Nice to meet you Rein." Replied Fate, Reinforce nodded and opened the back door to the van, closed the door and sat down.

"Well she doesn't talk much."

"Don't worry she'll warm up to both of you." Hayate replied as she opened the door again, crawled over Reinforce and sat down in the opposite seat.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Hayate replied as Reinforce closed the door.

"Umm well I guess we should leave now." Fate said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I guess so." Fate walked around the van and opened the door for me so that I could get in. I smiled again and sat down comfortable in my seat as Fate closed the door and went to the driver's side of the car.

"So where are we going Hayate, are we just going to roam around and hid for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, and I always wanted a group to rob banks with, we can call ourselves Hayate's lesbian bank robbers group." Fate sighed and started the car.

"Hayate if we were going to become bank robbers then your name can't be in the group's name. They would know that it's your name."

"Oh people would probably think it was a fake."

"Whatever you say Hayate, but seriously where are we going."

"We are going to a place where someone is a little lonely."

"…Uhh?"

"Oh just drive." Fate sighed again and hit the gas pedal, making the car move forward.

"So Nanoha, how are you holding up?" I turned around to face Hayate and silent Bob.

"I'm fine, I mean it's not like it's my first time outside."

"Yeah your right,… ohhh, ohhh oh my gosh-"

"Say something instead of sounding like a monkey." Fate said from the driver's seat. I giggled.

"I just had a great idea, your sixteen, right Nanoha."

"Yea."

"Well how about Fate teaches you how to drive, I mean you're going to need it sooner or later." Hayate said with a smile.

"I don't know, it looks kind of hard."

"Nonsense, it's easy as baking a pie."

"As if you've ever baked one." Reinforce muttered under her breath.

"Shush now." Hayate said to Reinforce.

"Well I think Hayate makes a good point Nanoha, I think learning how to drive will help you a lot. Besides I'm a great teacher." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Great now that that's all settled let's get rolling for real." Fate looked up from the mirror in front of her to stare at Hayate.

"You have a plan genius."

"Of course I do, as soon as you get out of this mind field up ahead should be road. When you get to an intersection turn left."

"Yes your majesty." Fate said sarcastically

** xX*Xx**

"What now Hayate you made me go all over the place. Where are you taking us?" Fate asked once again at an intersection.

"You should know by now, but since I'm taking a different route you probably won't now where we're going."

"Damn straight!"

"Just cool your jet's we'll be there in a few minutes."

"We better be." Right now it's dark outside and we've been driving around for hours. I'm surprise that the soldiers haven't found us yet with all this driving around. Also I'm starting to see that there are very little cars around this area, I think there are more in the capital. But over all were getting there, I think. Actually I'm starting to think that Hayate doesn't know where we're going but just doesn't want to tell us.

"Ohh were here, turn right at this stop sign." Hayate said pointing her finger to the right. We all were sleepy, except the bouncing brown bunny in the back, as far as I know Reinforce is sleeping, I think, her eyes are still open. And Fate all most drifted off the road a few times.

"Just where are we go-…ohhh." I looked up to see a house in the middle of nowhere. There was a white Fence that went around it, some flowers alongside of it like you would see in some type of TV commercial. The house was something a normal family would live in. Windows, front door, back door too I'm guessing, a mail box.

"Were staying here." Said Fate

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it."

"Yeah, it has."

"…Fate." When I called her name Fate turned towards me with a dejected face. Like she was trying to not remember something painful, but she quickly changed her face into a cheerful one when she noticed me frowning.

"Well I know it's early but how about you come and meet my family Nanoha." I could tell right then that I would not be meeting any family members, not with that fake cheerful voice that she was making.

"Right." Fate smiled a small smile and then opened the car door, went around the car and then opened mines. I smiled and steeped out of the car and walked onto the pavement.

"Hey are you going to open the door for me Fate!" Hayate called from inside the car.

"Not a chance! Only this lovely lady right here can turn me into a gentleman." Fate said as she wrapped her hands around my waist.

"Fine, fine, what about you Rein."

"I don't think so." Fate and I giggled as they continued their banter. Hayate talking about who should open the door for who if they were ever in a relationship and Reinforce just knocking her out of the park with all of her statements about Hayate's behavior.

"Ok, fine I get it!" Hayate said throwing up her hands.

"Finally." Rein said with a small smile.

"Come on guys let's go in, I bet were all sleepy. Let's get some rest and then we'll figure out what we'll do in the morning." The rest of us nodded and walked towards the house, Fate's hand was still around my waist so I leaned into it. It was comfortable with her beside me, as if nothing could scare me with Fate beside me.

"You ready to go back in Fate; it has been a long time since you've been home." Hayate said as we reached the door.

"Its fine, I'm just surprised that nobody's broke in since the bombings, after all a lot of chaos happened that day."

"Yeah, but I think that's because your house is in the middle of nowhere!" Fate chuckled and reached for a lamp post at the side of the door.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Fate took out a key from the lamp post and stuck it in the lock. A few seconds later and we were inside the house.

"Nice place you have here Fate."

"Yeah, I guess." Fate said with a shrug.

"Alright cadets listen up." Hayate said putting some authority in her voice. "We each get some sleep and take turns watching, I'll take first watch because I'm not that tired. Fate will take second and Rein will take the last." Finished Hayate

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Rein

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Said Fate

"Wait, what about me, I could take a-"

"Nanoha, we are soldiers. I don't really think you could take a five hour watch without falling asleep." Said Hayate

"Ohh, alright then." I said with a sigh.

"Now everybody let's pick a room and get some sleep. Good night everyone." Said Hayate as she dragged Rein towards a room on the other side of the hall.

"Let's find a room Nanoha." Fate said as she laced our fingers together.

"Alright."

**Hell yeah! A good chappie right anyways thanks for all of those people out there who are reviewing and following and everything. The funny thing about this chapter is that I planned to finish it at seven pages but I ended up writing two more pages. Funny huh, but anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review. Thanks for the support.**

**Haru-chi out :p**

**Ps:**

**I just want to give you a little snippet of what I plan to write in the future and I just wanted to see how you guys thought of it. And you're going to have to guess what crossover I'm using but you'll find out along the way. So enjoy.**

**Pps: I didn't really edit it that much so yea….**

"Being on vacation is nice in a while don't you think." Said a short haired brunette.

"Yeah, and not looking out for Vivio for a day is kind of relaxing." Said a woman with long auburn hair tied in a side pony tail.

"I've I so many jobs after the JS incident that people forced me to take a vacation." Said a woman with long blonde hair.

The three women sighed while looking at across Hover Dam. After all their work they had decided to travel to a different country and they picked America. They were all worn out from their jobs at the TSAB so Chrono decided that the three aces needed a break.

"So what are you guys going to do after our vacation? I know that I'm going to be right back at going on missions away for months." The blonde woman asked.

"I think that I'm going to take a leave for a little while to take care of Vivio, but I still might have paper work." The auburn woman said, depressed.

"Well look at the bright side now Nanoha, you don't have to travel across different planets for months at a time."

"Hey come on Fate-chan, you can always stay over at my place when you come back home." The blonde now dubbed Fate turned and smiled at her longtime friend.

"Thanks Nanoha."

"Anytime."

"So what are you going to do Hayate?" Asked Fate

"I might just get back to work, try and solve some more cases and anything else I can get my hands on." Replied Hayate

"We might not see each other for a while huh." Said Nanoha

"I guess so, but won't you be seeing Vita around. After all she likes being an aerial combat instructor as well." Said Hayate

"I guess I will. I wonder what the forewords are up to right now." Asked Nanoha

"I'm guess playing around or something. Or doing work, I bet when we see them next time they'll be stronger. You're going to have to amp up their training when you see them next time Nanoha." Said Fate

"I guess I will." Replied Nanoha with a grin. The three aces fell into a comfortable silence. Feeling the wind in their face, listening to their surroundings, until they heard a sound that seemed like a cow.

"Hey did you hear that. It sounded like a cow, and I don't really see a farm up here. Do you." Asked Hayate

"I heard it to Hayate; you think it was just us hearing things." Asked Nanoha.

"Umm Hayate I hear it too." Said Fate. The three aces scanned the crowed hoping that it was nothing unusual until Hayate pointed out something.

"What is that?" asked Hayate pointing towards a cow that was in the water across from a boy with dark hair.

"I think it's a cow, but it's in the water. I don't know much about animals but I don't really think that cows swim." Said Nanoha

"It might be some off planet monster that somehow got here." Said Fate turning to face her two friends

"Yeah but people are just walking right past it. Do they not see it or something?"

"Well, that boy apparently sees it." Fate said, looking at the boy who was staring at the cow.

"You think he would know what it is; I mean he's staring right at it." Asked Nanoha

"I guess we could find out." Hayate said, making her way over towards the boy.

"Hey." Hayate said as the boy turned around.

"Umm hey." He said a little hesitantly.

"Umm I'm sorry to bother you but, do you see the cow, with a tail, in the water." Hayate said pointing towards the direction the cow was in.

"Y-You can see Bessie too." The boy said, his eyes widening.

"Bessie?" said Fate

"Yeah, that's what I named her; she's Bessie the cow serpent." The boy said with a toothy grin.

"A cow serpent?" asked Nanoha

"Yeah, a cow serpent." Replied the boy

"I'm sorry to ask so late, but what's you name?" asked Fate

"It's Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy said holding out his hand

"My name's Fate T. Harlaown." Fate said taking the hand to shake it.

"And I'm Yagami Hayate." Hayate said with a wave.

"It's nice to meet you Percy, I'm Takamachi Nanoha." Nanoha said with a smile.

"So Fate, Yagami, and Taka-Takamachi." Percy said stumbling over Nanoha's name.

"Oh sorry, you're American right, you see were Japanese so we say our last names first before we say our first name." explained Hayate

"Oh, so it's Hayate and Nano-Nanoha?" Nanoha smiled and nodded.

"So back to the cow serpent, what is it?" Asked Hayate

"It's uhh, I mean…look you might want to sit down for this. It's going to take a while to explain." Percy motioned the three aces to a table that was in their line of vision and they went over to it.

"So what's first?" asked Nanoha

"Umm well, do you know anything about the Greek gods?" asked Percy

"You mean like Hercules and Zeus and stuff like that." Replied Nanoha

"Yeah that, well their real." Percy said looking into the eyes of the aces.

[_Okay time out here_] Hayate said, speaking into her friends minds. [_This kid is telling us that people from thousands of years ago exists_]

[_Wait Hayate, he's telling us something else_] Nanoha said

"-And so they came down and had children, making them demi-gods, you guys." Finished Percy.

"So you're telling us that were demi-gods and that we can see through the mist and that we get attack by monsters after we turn thirteen." Said Fate

"Yeah, although you guys look older, haven't you been attacked by monsters." Asked Percy

[_Let's see what we were doing at thirteen. We were training our magic, completing missions oh yeah and I forgot another thing. We were on a totally different planet!] _said Hayate

[_Yeah, and don't forget we have Nanoha. I bet they were too scared to approach us] _said Fate

[_Hey!] _Cried Nanoha

"So who's your godly parent if we really are demi-gods?" asked Fate

"Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy said sticking out his chest.

"But don't they have this like pact never to have children or something like that." Asked Nanoha

"Yeah but they broke it, my best friend is the daughter of Zeus."

"Wow, that's some tough stuff." Said Hayate

"Yeah, right now were on a quest to save my best friend, and a goddess."

"Oh yeah, which one." Asked Hayate

"Artemis." Said Percy

"Wow, I guess we should let you get back to your quest then Percy." Said Nanoha as her friends got up to leave.

"Wait, I can't just leave you guys here. I mean once you know the monsters might try and come after you guys."

"I'm sure well be alright Percy." Fate said with a smile.

"Look how about I at least walk you to the exit, just to make sure."

[_Awww he's such a gentleman] _cued Nanoha

"Ok Percy, if you insist." Said Hayate. Percy smiled and began to lead the way. Walking and talking about the camp half-blood and his friends that he's with. It was all very nice, until the sounds of rattling came from behind them. Fate turned around to see what was making that noise until Percy stepped in front of her with his sword ready.

"What are those?" Asked Nanoha

"I'm not really sure, but I know that their monster's. Look just stay behind me and you won't get hurt." Fate moved out from behind Percy and stood next to him.

"Percy, we may not look like it but we do know how to fight." Said Fate

"You guys don't have weapons, the only thing that can kill these things are celestial bronze. And I don't think you have any on you know do you?" Percy said with a sly grin.

_[Ouch he's right, all the weapons we have are out magic, you think it would work on monsters too?] _Asked Hayate

_[I'm not sure but I don't think it's a great idea to bring out the magi stuff so early in the game. Remember the TSAB is trying to keep quiet, not cause an uproar.]_ Said Fate

_[Yeah and I don't really think that kicking and punching these things are going to help much] _Said Nanoha

Percy stood in front of the three aces and continued to slash at the skeleton soldiers but they stay down. It looked as though they weren't even fazed by it. But Percy continued to slash at the skeletons until Nanoha got an idea.

"Look there's an elevator, let's run there as fast as we can, doubt these skeletons will be able to keep up."

"Right." Answered Percy. He took one last slash at the closet skeleton next to him and started running. All four managed to get to the elevator before the skeleton soldiers caught up to them.

"Umm excuses me ma'am, but is there another way out of here." Hayate said turning towards the tour guide.

"Yes, you just go down the stairs after you exit the elevator." She said with a smile

"Umm, which way to the snack bar" asked Percy

"You have to take another elevator to get there." Woman said before turning back to the group.

"Why do you need to go to the snack bar Percy." Asked Hayate

"It's because my friends are their waiting for me." Replied Percy

"Ok then good we'll just split up and-"

"No."

"…what." Replied Hayate

"You're coming with me, on the quest I mean. Then when we finish it you guys can come to camp half-blood." Said Percy

"But won't your friends be-"

"They won't mind." Said Percy as the elevator opened.


End file.
